Reasons to Live
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: RyuichixKagome GravitationxInuyasha She lost her reason to live when she lost everything else. Now she needs a reason to anchor her down to earth. Can he be that reason or will she fall to dispair? For Evil RULZ!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha.

**Summary: **She lost her reason to live when she lost everything else. He lived life for any and every reason. One day they bump into eachother, litterally, and she somehow winds up with his stuffed animal Kumagoro. On her way to visit her best friend, Eiri Yuki...she meets this green haired starnger once again. After spending time together...can he give her a reason to live?

**Rating: **M! LEMON!!! It was requested!

**Pairing: **Ryuichi/Kagome

**Dedication: **to Evil RULZ who guessed correctly for the reason behind the word 'whore' in 'Help of the Heart'.

* * *

_"I'm stuck in a coma, stuck in a never-ending sleep. And some day I will wake up and realize I made up everything." -Senses Fail 'Can't be Saved'__

* * *

_

**Reasons For Life**

_Dear Yuki,_

_I'm sorry for the sudden rushed trip but I am going to be visiting for awhile. I beg you to understand that I can no longer live at the shrine. There are just too many memories that are chaining me to that place. I have sold the shrine and will moving into your area. I don't know what to do anymore. Hopefully moving away can keep me from falling to despair. I have lost my will to live and I need some thing-anything solid in my life._

_Thank you, Yuki. So would you mind putting me up for a couple of days until the papers are finalized?_

_Love,  
__Kagome Higurashi_

A man tall man with short blonde hair and golden geen eyes sat and stared at the letter that had been written to him. He was shirtless, leaving his sculpted body for anyone lucky enough to see, he wore simple black male pajama pants. He popped a cigarette into his mouth as he clenched the note, worn from being folded and unfolded repeatedly, showing it was read alot. He sighed and brought his hand to hair.

The tear stains on the note were etched into his mind. What was he to do? He lit the cigarette and took a drag. He looked outside the window of his house and sighed. His bestfriend was killing herself, slowly but surely. He didn't need to see her to know that. The note of despiration in her writing was loud and clear to him. She would be here today. Her bags had arrived and she would be walking from her shrine, which was quite aways away.

"What happened to you, Kagome?" his deep yet soothing voice whispered.

* * *

Downtown Tokyo a woman walked to her destination. One would call her a traditional japanese woman. She was small, 5'2" with a tiny waist, wide hips, a flat stomache, beautiful ivory colored skin, plush soft red lips, long legs, a nice breast size, black hair tumbled to her waist, she was everything you needed in a woman. Her most striking feature was her eyes, a beautiful dark blue almost black in color, something true japanese women rarely had, that were accentuated by the long black lashes that touched the tip of her cheek when she blinked. 

It wasn't only her beauty that drew you to her, it was the angelic radience that she radiated. Her mere presence was calming and when she spoke, her voice held a kind and caring note to all. It was also the sadness and the wisdom that she held in her eyes that stopped you. No one her age should have that in their eyes, wisdom that spoke of terrible things she had seen, the terrible things that she had lived through.

She was wearing a simple long-sleved white button-up shirt that stuck to her nicely, a mid theigh length black skirt, black mid theigh length boots, and a simple gray scarf with a gray beanie. It was slightly cold since it was autumn now. She was fine though. A black women's business suit like jacket kept her warm enough, although it wasn't buttoned.

As she was walking, a man bumped into her shoulder as he was running by. He had dark greenish brown hair, skin that was pale but a few shades darker than her own. He was taller than her maybe 5'9". He wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket much like the woman's except for men, black fingerless gloves, brown pants, black shoes, a black beanie, and a striped scarf with various shades of brown on it. At his side was a black messenger bag. He turned and his eyes were a dark blue almost purple. They were friendly and open. He smiled softly at her and waved.

"Sorry!" he called as he continued running. The woman smiled softly, an action that lit up her face, and continued walking. She took one step and stepped on something soft. Her eyes flickered down to a small pink bunny. Her eyes softened and she giggled.

"It must have been that man's." she whispered, picking up the stuffed animal. She brushed him off, cleaning the dirt off of him. She brought it to her chest and a scent of soap, cologne, and...ice cream wafted to her nose. "What a peculiar scent." she giggled, talking to the bunny. "I can't just leave you here, now can I? You can come with me to my friends house...I'll find your owner for you. I don't know how, but I will."

The woman's sad eyes brightened slightly but were still sad as she continued walking, the stuffed bunny cradled to her chest like a child.

* * *

"Ryuichi!" yelled a pink haired boy with violet eyes. He was maybe 5'4" and wore a short sleeved black shirt and dark green pants. He launched himself into the arms of the green haired man from earlier. 

"Shuichi!" the man now known as Ryuichi called as he embraced the younger man.

"Yuki and I were expecting you but not until later!" Shuichi yelled happilly.

"Will you two idiots shut-up?" the blonde man from earlier asked. He now wore a cream colored unbuttoned long sleeveed shirt with a white wife beater underneathe and a pair of black pants. He took a seat at the couch and lit another cigarette.

"But Yuki! I'm excited to see Ryuichi! It's been awhile!" Shuichi cried, still hugging the taller man.

"Yeah!" Ryuichi yelled. "And Kumagoro has missed Shuichi too!" he yelled, digging into his messenger bag. His brows furrowed in concentration as he began to dig around at an ever faster pace. Soon he dumped the bag out onto the floor and papers and pens scattered all over the place. "I can't find him. I put him in my bag." Ryuichi whispered disbelieveingly.

"Oh no." Shuichi said softly as tears gathered in the older man's eyes.

"I can't find KUMAGORO!" he cried. "I put him in here so he would be warm!"

"It's okay, Ryuichi. I'm sure that we'll find him." Shuichi said placatingly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Soon they were both sobbing and holding onto each other. Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes, barely catching the ringing of his doorbell. He went to the door, nervously.

He answered and there was the sad yet beautiful woman from earlier. She smiled up at the man that towered over and she hugged him around the waist. He put his arms around the small woman and pulled her into the hall. She burried her nose into his chest, taking in all his warmth.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Kagome." he whispered.

"It's been two years since the last time we saw each other." she whispered back. When the sounds of crying reached her ears she frowned prettily at Yuki and pulled away from him. "What is that?" she asked. "Who is crying?"

"My lover and his friend. His friend lost his stuffed bunny on the way here and it caused both them to go into bouts of hysteria." Yuki replied, rubbing his temples.

"Is this it?" Kagome asked as she held up the pink bunny, Yuki looked at her with a puzzled expression on his usually emotionless face. "I bumped into a man earlier and this fell from his bag. I picked it up and was going to find his owner."

"That's Kumagoro alright." Yuki sighed. "Can you give it him? He's being a pain in the ass."

"That's not very nice, Yuki." Kagome scolded as she entered the warm home. On the couch was the man from earlier, he was crying and holding another man with pink hair whom was also crying. She let a small smile light her face as she sat on her knees next to the crying men. She tapped the man with green hair on his shoulder and he looked at her, tears sticking to his lashes. "Is this yours?" she asked.

"Kumagoro!" he cried, gently taking the animal from her hands and craddling it to his chest. "How did you find him?"

"We bumped into each other earlier." she smiled. She held out a small and dainty hand to the man and introduced himself to him. "Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm glad I could find your animal."

"I'm Ryuichi Sakuma. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryuichi introduced taking her hand into his own larger and warmer one, a serious glint in his violet blue eyes as he gauged her reaction. Her eyes held surprise for a moment but it quickly glittered away.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi introduced as he took her hand next. "Yuki told me that you would be staying with us for a few days."

"Just until the papers are finalized so that I can move into my new home." she said softly.

"Do you sing?" Ryuichi asked out of no where.

"Sometimes, for fun." she told him, curiousity lighting her features. "Why?"

"Your voice is very soft and musical." he shrugged. "Do you want to go into the music industry?"

"No. I rather stay home and read." Kagome smiled softly.

"What do you do?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't work." Kagome told him quietly. "When I do...I work as a secretary."

"Why don't you work?" Ryuichi asked.

"When my father died a year ago or so...he left everything he had to me. It upset my step family because it was his appolgy to me for leaving without a word and never contacting my family." she said as though she were somewhere far away. "He ran a company. My step-mother got the company...I got his money. I decided to work only when life got to boring for me." she said as she snapped out of her daze. "Why don't we go out to dinner?" Kagome asked. "This way we can get to know each other."

"I can't." Yuki said. "I have a deadline to make, take the other two with you though."

"YAY! Kumagoro says lets's go, Kagome! Come ous Shuichi!" Ryuichi yelled as he grabbed Kagome's arm, who in turn grabbed Shuichi, who grabbed his jacket, shoes, and scarf.

The trio immediately decided on Italian food. During a nice and almost quiet meal, almost quiet becasue fans recongnized the two men, Kagome got to know the two hyperactive men. Twenty-one year-old Kagome, nineteen year-old Shuichi, and thirty-one year-old Ryuichi were the talk of the restaurant. Kagome and Ryuichi became fast friends and her eyes slightly brightened in his presence.

Shuichi noticed it immediately and smiled happily to himself and began to plot with Kumagoro.

* * *

**Four Months Later:**

"Kagome!" Hiro yelled as she began to sob hysterically as soon as the new song Shuichi sang ended. She fell to her knees and pulled away from Hiro's comforting touch. Her eyes were wild and frantic as though she were caged and had no escape.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and there was a bright flash of light. It shocked Hiro and he looked at Kagome.

"What the-"

"I'm a miko!" she cried, interrupting him. She covered her ears in an attempt to stop whatever she was hearing. "I'm not worthless! I'm not. I'm sorry! Stop it!" she cried and the sobs didn't stop.

"Someone get, Ryuichi and Yuki here! NOW!" yelled K.

"I'm NOT! I didn't kill him!" she screamed, all movement stopped in the recording room. Ryuichi who had been recording in the room next studio over, had run into the room, his normally happy face contorted with seriousness and fear.

"What set her off?" Ryuichi asked as he carefully walked into the room.

"Shuichi was singing a song about regrets." Hiro told him.

That would do it." he whispered as he looked at the hysterical young girl. "Kagome."

"I didn't KILL HIM!" she cried. Her eyes were dull. They had lost the life that she had gained while being friends with Ryuichi.

"I know you didn't." he whispered, not knowing what she was talking about.

"He left with her to hell...I didn't drive him there! He left with her!" she cried and gone was the playful thirty-one year old. No he was serious and those who knew him saw the transformation. Those who knew him...backed away slightly.

"I know he did, Kagome. Hush." he whispered as he embraced her. She leaned into his embrace, calming almost immediately.

"He didin't love me enough to stay. He left like all the others. Each one of them dead. Momma, grandapa, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame...it was only us. Me, him, and Kikyo...but he just left me. He didn't love me. He didn't." she whispered sadly, tears slowing but still falling. Yuki enetered the recording room then and his eyes softened.

"Ryuichi, can you take her home?" Yuki asked the stunned band member. Ryuichi nodded and lifted the tiny woman in his arms. He and K left the room and took her to a car. They drove in silence to her house and Ryuichi nodded to the blonde body guard.

"Are you going to stay here?" K asked Ryuichi. He knew how Ryuichi felt about Kagome. Everyone did. Ryuichi wore his heart out on his sleeve, Kagome was just a tad bit blind and heart broken. She was very fragile and Ryuichi was very...rambuncteous (sp). He was good for her. When K first met the young woman, she was very sad but after spending nearly every day with Ryuichi...she began to brighten and loosen up.

"Yes." Ryuichi replied, some of that playfulness returning.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." K laughed, and Ryuichi pretended to not understand a word that left K's mouth.

Ryuichi lifted Kagome into his arms and she looked blankly at him. He dug his hand into her pocket and took out a key. He waved good bye to K as he walked to the front door. He opened it and he and Kagome entered the livingroom. There were books littering the rooms as usual and he took her to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Ryuichi." Kagome said softly.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't appologize! Kumagoro and I just want you to feel better and everyone feels better after crying!" Ryuichi laughed as he pulled Kumagoro rom behind his back.

"Oh, Ryuichi." she whispered. She sat up and looked at him from his position on his knees next to her bed and there was a little life once again in her blue eyes. She swung her legs over and now he was situated between them. She pulled him to her, gently placing his head between her breasts. She burried her nose gently into his air and he tentatively put his hands around her waist. Kagome sighed as she took in his scent...soap, cologne, and...ice cream. She kissed him just below the ear and she felt him stiffen.

"Please, Kagome." he whispered, his playful tone gone once again. "You're depressed. I refuse to be used as someone to take comfort in."

"I would never use you like that." Kagome whispered as she nipped the lobe of his ear and he found himself leaning into her. "Ryuichi, give me a reason to live." she told him, her voice husky. "Give me a reason to stay alive after all that I have done and seen."

"And what have you done?" he asked as he pulled away kissed her chastly on the lips.

"I have killed and watched as others killed." she whispered sadly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No."

"Then you are just another, Eiri Yuki to me." he whispered. "Forced to do something that you never wanted to do but had to." he murmured against her lips. "I will be your reason." he said looking into her blue eyes, his own sprinkling with love. He gently turned Kumagoro around to face the wall and leaned Kagome on the bed so that she lied down. He pulled off his jacket and Kagome did as well.

He crawled on top of her and lifted her shirt slightly. He kissed her belly button as one hand worked at the buttons of her shirt and the other hand was placed on her knee and slwoly crawling upwards to her skirt. Once the shirt was un-buttoned, Ryuichi gently placed his hand in the small of Kagome's back, arching her upwards towards him. He gently undid her bra clasp and pulled it away, bearing her breasts for him to see and he immediately set to work on them.

Kagome moaned at his touch and his eyes flickered to her own quickly, taking in the haziness that settled there. He switched breasts and smiled to himself in pride. He was the one making Kagome moan, he was the one loving her, no one else. He lifted his head from her breasts and kissed her her lips, he nipped the bottom lip, asking for entrance that she readily granted. His tongue swept into her mouth. He explored her mouth and dominated, took and conquered.

As he kissed her, her hands worked at bottons of his shirt. She gently pulled it off of his body and pulled from the case. She nuzzled and kissed his neck. He groaned when she bit down on the column of his neck. Her hands played with waist band of his pants. She worked at the button of his jeans and she pulled away to watch as he groaned when she gently touched his erection. He ground his hips into her own as response. Her sensitive breasts touched his chest and she bit her lips.

Ryuichi pulled down her skirt and brought underware with them. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and burried his tongue into her already hot and wet core. Kagome arched her back and let out a throaty moan. There was nothing to describe the feeling that went through her body at that point and time. Slowly she climbed to her peak and she closed her eyes until lights danced behind her eyelids. Her body shook with after effects of her orgasm and Ryuichi climbed over her once more.

His pants and boxers were off now and the tip of his erection was just teasing her core. Kagome moaned slightly and nodded to Ryuichi. Slowly, so bitter sweetly he pushed into her, savoring their first time together. This was a whole new sensation. Ryuichi didn't hold back his groan of satisfaction when he realized just how tight and hot she really was. Her walls clenched around him and he was content to stay like that before kissing nipping Kagome's collar bone.

He pulled out and gently thrust in. Kagome wrapped her legs around his slim waist and he slowly picked up pace once she adjusted completely to his length. Once more Kagome reached her peak when he reached a speed her body couldn't keep up with. It was moments later that he spilt his hot seed into her. His arms were braced around her as he stared deeply into her eyes. She smiled softly to him and he felt tears reach his eyes as she wiped away the bangs that stuck to his slightly sweaty forehead.

He saw something in those eyes.

He saw_ life_.

Something that had been missing for a long time.

"I care for you, Ryuichi and if you give me the chance...I can love you." Kagome whispered. "I can love you just as much as you love me."

"You can have that chance." Ryuichi whispered kissing her lips. His childish disposition returned full-force as a smile lit his face. "At least Kumagoro didn't see anything!" Kagome laughed as he lied down beside her and spooned her to his side.

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" Kagome asked, Ryuichi softly as she stared at the wedding ring on her ring finger.

"Nope!" Ryuichi asked he licked an ice cream cone.

"I love you." Kagome sighed, going to kiss him but Kumagoro appeared in her face.

"Tell Kuma you wuv him too!" a small voice said from her lap. Kagome laughed as she stared at the three year-old with greenish brown hair and blackish blue eyes.

"Okay, Kai." Kagome laughed at little boy. "I love you, Kumagoro." Kai nodded.

"See, Kuma? I told you Okaa-chan wuved you!" he scolded the pink bunny as he too ate his ice-cream.

"Now you can kiss me." Ryuichi laughed, bringing his wife in for a passionate kiss.

"My reasons." she whispered, referring to the child and Ryuichi, as she pulled away from his lips.

* * *

KYN: I hope you guys liked this one! Especially you Evil RULZ! I'm sorry I put it up so late. My parens began to argue...again so I had to watch my little brother. 

Youko: She's not lying this time.

KYN: Unfortunately. I just want to go to sleep now.

Youko: Please review.


End file.
